Hunter Being Hunted
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Max is a hunter, but not the usual kind of hunter, she hunts Demons. Or what she calls 'MARKS'. With help of the organization and her best friend Emily, she manages to hold her own and stops them from getting killed on multiple occasions, well that's until she's faced off against her ultimate opponent when he comes back. One-shot.


"Are you sure you want go through this? Roxanne won't be happy and you know she'll kick your ass through the organization all the way to the boarder and back if she finds out." I nod. It's not like she can seriously injure me, well she probably could but at the moment I'm more focused on finding my MARK than I am about her and what she'll do to me.

She takes me nod as an affirmative and opens the grey metal door. It creaks and the hinges just barely hold it open as we walk in. It's dark in the large empty room but I know someone's in here, and I'll be fucked if it manages to escape. There's rustling coming from my left and I swing my torch over to the noise. It's empty. I groan. "Why can't theses fucking creatures ever be easy to kill." I start to shine my torch around and I catch a glimpse of it in the corner of the room. I tap Emily on the shoulder and she looks at where my torch is shining.

Her eyes light up and she moves her dark brown hair out of her face. "I knew we'd find the mother fucker, but Roxanne's still going to be pissed at you, even if I bring you home in a body bag." I chuckle. Well once she's stopped crying I'm sure she'll kick my ass.

"You think I don't know that, but this is my Job, and I'm not letting her stand in the way of my income _and _reputation no matter how much I love her." I tuck my torch back into my belt and look at Emily, she's shaking her head and pulling out her sword from its sheath. Very original I know, but she doesn't like guns or these fancy new weapons that other people in the organization are using now, she prefers to stick with her trusty sword, well more like rusty but I don't care. If it'll keep her from whining I'd kill these things in a unicorn suit.

Now that's a horrible picture I've now got in my head.

"Try and keep your mind focused on the MARK" She points up to the thing which is now bearing its blood covered teeth and claws at us. "I get distracted if you think loads of random crap." I chuckle. I hate it went she can read my thoughts based on my feelings, it's not always accurate but when she concentrates long enough it's usually right.

"Let's get this thing then." Emily charges straight for it while I take a different route and run to the wall. Where it will try and escape, I hope. I eject my grapple to the ceiling and as soon as it's gripped into a wooden beam I run up the wall. I don't even make it ten steps before the wall starts to shake under my feet. I glance to the right and Emily is on the floor lying on her back and the thing isn't in the corner. I search around and I find it clawing across the ceiling. I smirk and start running up the wall. I bound of it and skid along a beam until I'm standing in front of it.

I unhook my grapple and it zips back into my belt. I look up at the disfigured seven foot tall ex-human. Its skin is a light grey, almost blue, its hair is matted and only covering half of its face the other half of his head is bald and wrinkly, the eyes are black and it looks to be crying. The black ink drips off his face and onto its bony chest. I scoff "It's a bit fucking late for tears now aint it buddy." It growls at me, his sharp canine teeth dripping with the same black ink, I smirk as it hits his Jaw with its fist, I'm guessing it's dislodged because he's trying to thwack it back to place. I reach behind me and pull out my shotgun.

I fire in its general direction but it lunges upwards avoiding most of the bullets, apart from its foot which has been torn off and is falling down to the floor. It screeches and I cover my ears, dropping my shotgun onto the beam. Taking its chance it turns his body to my direction and comes back with a fury. I duck out of the way as it flies over my head. I try and hold back the urge vomit as it lands behind me, I can smell the rotting blood and the stench of all the innocent people that it's devoured. Okay enough of this sissy crap, I'd rather kill it, than think about what it had for breakfast. I pull out a throwing knife from my sleeve and spin around and lodge it into the back of its head. It screeches again and starts to thrash as soon as the knife pierces its soft skin, while I'm on top of it, clinging onto the knife that is slowly becoming coated in the MARK's blood. I pull out and stab it back in again. Crap, it's never going to die if I just jab it in the head. I reach my free hand around to down to where my gun had fallen and pick it up, I take aim at the back of the neck.

"Hold still you fucking bastard." I can't get the gun to stay in place with it thrashing around like this. I groan and press place my feet on its back and shoot my grapple to the ceiling to stop me from falling while I level my gun. I hold onto the knife that's in its head and use my other hand to aim the gun. When it's settle in the right spot I fire, blood flies from its neck at all angles and covers my arm, but it's still moving so I keep on firing until it stops and collapses off the beam and hurtles to the floor. My knife slides out of its head as it falls off the beam. Black blood drips off it and I wipe it on my black trousers. At least no one will notice. I breathe in and gag. Okay maybe they will notice, after all who won't if I go back smelling like I've had a demon shit on me what he ate for breakfast, mix that in with the blood and you've got a disgusting stench that's making me want to puke.

I lower myself back on the floor and zip my grapple back into my belt. I jump over the demon's body and land with a light thump on the dusty floor. I see Emily coming to as I jog over to her. She rolls onto the side and clutches onto her head. There's going to be a bruise there tomorrow. I smile, she's such an idiot. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUC-" She's getting louder with every fuck she says.

"Okay enough with the FUCKING cursing, I know it hurts but we've got to head back and tell the council what happened, and fill in the shit load of paper work we're going to get." She groans again and I laugh. "It's not that bad, you can ask Lucy to do it, isn't that what assistants are for?" She nods with a smile and I help her up to her feet. I wrap an arm around her waist to support her as we walk over to the door we came in through.

It's starting to get dark now, only the sound of nearby trucks can be heard and the occasional cricket. I hold back a laugh. It seems odd that I'd find something like this peaceful, knowing what I do and how dangerous it is. That's probably why Roxanne doesn't like me working for the organization, well either that or she just hates them. I'm guessing the latter.

"Can we leave now, I don't want to be here when the disposal team arrive. And I'm freezing my tits off, it is cold you know." I chuckle at the last part but then my face goes grim. I know exactly what she means, because neither do I. I don't want to be here when a group of people start to dissect that creature just to see if there is anything different about this E class that can make it any more useful or special than any other E class could, but nothing ever changes and it's just a disgusting ex human turned into a Demon that I call a MARK.

"Yeah, let's go. We've got have you checked anyway, you must've hit the floor pretty hard for it to put you unconscious." She growls and her grip tightens on me painfully.

"Not one word." She says in my ear. And I laugh again. She really hates it when people make fun of her, just because she can't take hits very well. I think she resents that about herself, but I don't think that it matters if she can't take a hit very well, because she can sure inflict a lot of damage, and very quickly. She's like a master with her sword, she knows nearly all of the week spots on demon classes B through to E. She only has with A classes because they're so much faster than a B class and a lot stronger.

We make it to my land rover which I parked in the woods about a ten minute walk away from the building where we killed the demon. I unlock the car then help her into a seat, before going over to the driver's side. I reverse down the mud road and go back out onto the main road. "How mad do you think Roxanne is going to be when I get back home?"

She chuckles in her seat and leans forward to turn on the radio. "She probably going to hug you too death, then try and break your nose for worrying her." I laugh and take a left.

"You're probably right, last time I got a lamp thrown at my head. And it was a bloody good lamp too. I took it from my aunt's house, it matched my coffee table and everything and she had to go and throw it at my head. It Was probably a good thing I ducked, otherwise I would have a massive imprint on my beautiful face." She laughs and starts to sing along to the song that's playing on the radio.

"What, don't you think I'm beautiful?" She laughs out the words to the song and I stop the car. She looks around confused for a moment before noticing that I've parked in my parking space and am opening the door. I slam the door and walk to her side, she's opened it and I help her to her feet.

"Only help me to the meeting, I can get around after then just fine by myself." I look at her sceptically but I will do as she asks, I don't want her more embarrassed than she is at the moment as we pass other hunters. A few woman laugh at us while the other woman just watch us as we pass them. "Ignore them, they weren't there. They don't know what happened so they can go and fuck themselves for being such arrogant assholes." I whisper into Emily's ear. She nods her head but I can still see a red hue on her cheeks.

We take a left when we exit the lobby and end up at a double door guarded by two guys in the organizations elite armour. Which consists of black shoulder plates, and a breast place along with white cloth holding it together, the legs are fully armoured and it has the organization insignia on the breast plate in white to match the cloth. Big black boots adorn their feet. And there is a sliver chain around their neck with a leaf hanging from it loosely.

They open the door for us as soon as they see us. We walk through and I wince as I take in the sight of the council. We're now in a large hall with four chairs at the head of the hall on black pedestals being held a metre above the ground so they can look down on whoever enters their hall.

"Ah greetings Max." Markus nods at me. "And Emily." He nods at Emily. "It's good to see the mission was a success." I set Emily down in a chair infront of them then take the one next to her.

"Well I wouldn't call it a success." I say to the council. It's sometimes hard to tell who's who out of them four. They all look alike with their pale skin silver hair and deep red eyes. The only thing that helps is their clothes, it's all black but there are details which tell them apart.

Markus on the far right has on a dark cloak, covering his clothes and showing his black boots that are resting on the footrest that is attached to the pedestal. His silver spiky hair that sticks up on his head, showing his face completely. His eyes are kinder than the other three, but that's because he's the newest to be elected for the position he is in. He is resting his arm on the armrest and is look into my eyes. I swear he can see into my soul. It wouldn't surprise me if he knew my darkest secrets, or even about my life before the organization.

I sigh and look to the man next to him. Lyran. He's got to be the grumpiest man I've ever met, his opinions are straight forward and his outfit is opposite all the others. He's not trying to be mysterious, he's just keeping it simple with loose hanging trousers and a loose shirt that reaches past the hem of the trousers. His Red eyes are nearly purple and they're staring at the door behind us, his silver is wavy and floats down and onto his shoulders. He runs his hand through it and closes his eyes. Not at all interested in what me and Emily have got to say.

The other two could be twins. Darius and Maverick. They're around the same age with straight grey hair that frames their faces, but Darius has a beard and Maverick doesn't. There outfits are the same as well. Both are wearing black jeans and dark shirt and a leather jacket. Maverick has a cape hanging of his left shoulder and he's staring at me, I see him wink and look away. Oh yeah, and he's a massive pervert. He thinks because he's the age of most the hunters he has a chance with all of us. Which is complete and utter bull shit, I've done that before with a previous member of the council and it didn't end well. I stare at him again but his eyes have roamed over to Emily who is rubbing her shoulder. Maverick licks his lips and deepens his gaze.

"Well then what would you call if it weren't a success. You killed it did you not?" Speaks up Lyran. His booming voice echoes through the empty hall.

"I did." I speak up, albeit hesitantly.

"Well, then it was a success. Is there any other information that we would like to know."

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual E class demon. It was disposed of quickly. But there was a slight detail I forgot to mention, but I'd like to leave it up to Emily to tell you what it is." Emily curses under her breathe and I get kicked in the shin.

"Well what is it Emily?" Asks Darius, with his sinister yet calm voice.

She flinches. "Nothing much, except I didn't participate in the killing per say. I was more of a bystander." I try not to snicker to save her some dignity but I can't help the smirk that slips onto my face at her interesting choice of words. She kicks me again and I drop my smirk to a small smile.

"What do you mean a bystander? You should have helped Max in killing the E class demon. Were you not able to participate for any reason of importance?" Asks Markus.

"Well I tried to help at first. But I sort of dazed out for a moment. I guess it took my moment of weakness to knock me unconscious... I'm sorry, I failed. I'll take any punishment you deem worthy." Darius and Markus chuckle making me look at them. There is nothing funny about this. She could have been seriously injured, she's lucky she doesn't have a concussion. Darius looks at me and smiles, I smile back with my rosy pink lips.

"There will be no punishment. I don't think it's a 'crime' worthy of a punishment. After all it wasn't your fault you were distracted." He looks to Emily and smiles at her, the same charming smile he sent me. "You are both dismissed, but we all expect a detailed report about the mission on my desk in three days. No exception. And we've had Lucy put the paperwork on your desks that you have to fill out, It would probably be best if you start on that tomorrow and get some rest today." I nod and leave the hall with Emily hobbling along after me.

As soon as the door closes I'm smacked against the wall with a very angry looking Emily staring at me. If she starts breathing fire I'm out. "Why the fuck did you do that. You were perfectly able to wait until they read the report until they find out that I was smacked unconscious." I wince, she is really pissed at me. "You know how I feel about that and you just fucking do it anyway." She smacks me against the wall hard and then stalks off. "You're a prick Max, an absolute prick." She calls back at me as she leaves.

I groan and lean my head back against the cold wall. The two guards are snickering and I turn my ferocious gaze at them. I give them my hardest glare and they straighten their posture and stare ahead again.

I sigh and walk back out of the lobby, sending all the other women who look at me a glare that could even make an A class demon piss itself. I slam the entrance door as I pass and let out a scream. It startles the other hunters outside and they flinch away from me. Good they should be fucking scared, I don't even know why I'm so angry, maybe it's because I'm disappointed in myself for pissing off a friend...Nope that can't be it.

Why did I even open my mouth, I should've kept it fucking shut. She's right, I am a prick. I walk over to my car and unlock it. The radio starts playing automatically and I groan. Emily may be my best friend, but her taste in music is awful. I change it over to a c.d and let my own music fill the car.

I pull out of the car park and drive home. It takes me nearly half an hour to get back home, and it's pitch black when I pull into the drive and shut of the engine. I climb out of the car and walk over to the front door. I knock on it twice since I forgot my key. It opens and the most beautiful woman in the world is standing infront of me, well a cracked version anyway.

"Babe help me with this mirror, I tried to polish it and it fell off the wall."She chuckles "Now it's got cracks down the middle and I need to get it out of the house." I smile and take it from her. But I pause when her hand latches onto mine. Shit, the demon blood. She pushes the mirror against my chest and I'm pushed back onto the garden path. She goes back in the house and slams the front door. I sigh, can my day seriously get any worse. I walk back a bit to avoid a hedge then walk down the side of the house. I lean the mirror against the wall and walk back to the front door.

It's still locked when I try the handle. "Rox come on open the door." I sit down on the step and lean back on the door. "Please, I really want to sleep. I'm fucking exhausted." The door swings open a few minutes later and I'm looking up at Roxanne. I smile sheepishly up at her and stand up. Her short dark red hair is a mess and is clinging to her head, she's just had a shower. Her blue eyes are shining with anger, even more so than Emily's when she slammed me into the wall earlier. Her peachy skin is still a bit damp. I look down her body. "You're wearing my clothes?" She shrugs. "Not that I mind. I actually think you look quite hot in my shorts and bra." Her face matches her hair in an instant and she brings me into a hug. The dressing gown she's wearing is like silk as it touches my skin. I wrap my arms around her waist inside of the dressing gown and she leans into me.

"I'm still mad at you, but I wanted my hug." Her head rests in the crook of my neck and I smell her hair. Strawberry. I hmm and kiss the top of her head. "Come on didn't you say you were tired." I nod. "Well go and have a shower then go to sleep." I give her a look and walk into the house while holding her hand. She shuts the door then leads me up the stairs to the bathroom.

Rox leaves the bathroom door open and she turns on the shower while I take of my shirt. "I'll bring some clothes in here for you to change into." She leaves and I strip down and climb in the shower. It's boiling, I hiss and jump back and smack into the cold wall behind me. Rox hears my tumble and walks back in with a pile of clothes for me. She puts the lid down on the toilet then places the folded clothes and underwear on top of the lid. She goes to leave but I jump out the shower and grab her around the waist. She yelps then relaxes and goes still. She avoids my gaze and look at the brown wallpaper in the hallway. "Nothing to say." I say to her softly. "Because usually you'd be on my ass about something like this." I tighten my hold and step back into the shower. The hot water isn't so hot anymore and I lean back on the tiled wall, and watch as it soaks into my clothes that she's wearing. She's still acting like a statue, I reach around to the front of her shoulders and slide the silk dressing gown off. She shudders as my hands snake to the front of the bra and unclip it then I reach down to the front of my shorts. I undo the zip and both of the buttons. They fall to the floor with a wet slap. I'm surprised that she isn't wearing anything underneath them. I kick the dressing gown, shorts and bra out of the shower and lean down to kiss the space between her shoulder and neck.

Her neck tilts to the side and I smile and kiss her neck again. "I'm still mad at you." She breathes out and leaves her body dripping with water and I'm sure other stuff as well. I groan and finish my shower. I manage to spill the shampoo and conditioner in my eyes more than once. I turn the heat of the shower up and pour onto my head too rinse everything out of my hair. I turn off the water and get dried and changed into the clothes she brought in for me. I chuckle. "You had to give me your clothes didn't you?" I leave the towel around my shoulder to stop the water dripping onto my dry clothes from my long blonde hair.

I bend down and pick up the bra and shorts as well as the dressing gown and throw them into the washing basket in the corner of the room next to the bath.

The house is quiet as I walk down the hall and to our bedroom. I open the door letting in the light from the hallway into the dark room. Rox is sleeping or pretending to be asleep on our bed. I run the towel through my hair again and walk over to the bed. I drop the towel on my desk and climb in the behind Rox. My arm wraps around her waist and I curl up against her. She's so warm. My arms tighten and I notice something. Wait a fucking moment, she's not wearing anything. For fucks sake, if there is a god up there I'm sure he's laughing at me now.

Rox knows I'm not going to do anything to her since she's asleep, and extremely pissed at me. She shifts her legs and I close my eyes and lean my head on top of hers. Her hand grabs onto mine and she pulls it up in between her breasts. I know she's smirking at me, and enjoying every bit of torture she's putting me under. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was asleep and is just getting comfortable as we always do, but I do know better and she's just teasing me.

"Good night love." I kiss the top of her head and drift off to sleep, but not before I hear a faint good night back.

"Max, Emily's on the phone. Max?" I get shaken and I roll over. Rox is dressed in a light blue pair of jeans and a white blouse, she's sitting crossed legged on the bed holding out my mobile. I raise an eyebrow at her, not quite catching what she had just said. "Emily. Phone. Take it." I reach out and take it as I watch Rox leave the room and closes the bedroom door behind her.

"Hello?"

"Sorry about yesterday. I really didn't mean it when I called you a prick" Emily says immediately. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes. I yawn loudly and stretch then collapse back onto my soft pillow. "You know you're not, you're my best friend and I hope you still are." She sounds way too hopeful for me to say we're not best friends. I couldn't do that to her.

"Of course we are. And I forgive you, it was my fault after all. You had a right to be pissed off at me." She chuckles and I smile. "Have you started working on the report yet?" She groans and I can hear her smack herself on something. "How about the paper work?" Another groan and smack.

"No not yet" I can hear her flicking through some paper. "Oh, and we have another demon to hunt today. It's an A class this time so we better get ready for a tough fight. Lyran and Maverick even said to bring a team with us this time, but I don't think we're going to need them. Apparently it's a winged crawler so it should be fine." I nod. Winged crawlers are exactly as they sound, It's a demon which crawls around on four jagged legs and have wings but don't use them. They're horrible looking thinks with their skeleton on the outside. It often drips with yellow or red puss which smells vulgar. But then again most demons smell disgusting, considering what they eat and how they eat it, it isn't very surprising that they don't smell very pleasant.

It's going to be a tough fight.

"I think you're right we won't need the team. But have them on stand-by in case we need back up." I hear her agree and rummage around through something.

"Good idea. Soooo what did Roxanne do to you when she found out you took a mission?" She asks, her voice laced with curiosity. I groan and grab my pillow so I can hug it.

"She didn't do anything actually to hurt me, she's just acting a lot colder to me. She only talks to me when necessary. For fucks sake, with her acting like this I feel like an ass for going on that mission. I know how she feels about it."

"I feel for you hun, try talking to her, it might help a bit. I'd love to talk some more but I have Ryan coming round in a bit." I laugh and push the blanket off me. I start walking out of my room while I listen to her say things about Ryan which she has already told be a hundred times. I walk into the kitchen and fill up a cup with the black coffee from the coffee pot which Rox has left there for me.

"Gotta go. I'll meet you in the lobby in two hours."

"What the fuck am I going to do at home for two hours?"

"I don't bloody know, you're the genius here figure something out. Right now I have to answer the door so I'll see you later. Bye." I'm greeted with the dial tone and I groan. There is nothing to do here, so I'm going to be bored as fuck while doing absolutely nothing. I take a sip of the scolding hot coffee. Just how I like it. I hop up onto the counter and lean my head onto a cupboard that's behind me. It's too quiet around here and I'm already bored.

I take the next few minutes to finish drinking my coffee then I place the cup into the sink for me to wash later. I walk into the hall and cut through the living room to the small gym. I open the door and walk over to the running machine. I set it to its top speed and angle it up so it's like I'm running up a hill. I reach around for the remote while I'm running and turn on the flat screen that's next to the shelves that my cd's are on. I switch it over to a music channel and search through them until I find a song that I like.

Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up keep it up lets raise our hands  
I take a look up in the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy,  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide.

Everything red.

Please, won't you push me for the last time,  
Lets scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore.  
The thought of you is no fucking fun.  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough,  
We're done.

You told me, "think about it"  
Well I did, now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want,  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor.

The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain

I mute the music when I hear a knock at the door. I slow my running to a stop and get off the treadmill and walk to the front door. I'm not expecting anyone, and no one's called so who the fuck could it be this time of the morning.

I swing open the door and am met with a gust of wind and an empty space. "Well that was weird." I close the door and I feel a dagger slice into my back and poke out my stomach. I wince as the dagger turns clockwise while still in my stomach. The bastard who's standing behind me pulls the dagger out. I clasp my stomach, and look down as the blood soaks into my vest shirt and drips onto the floor. I spin around and look at my attacker. I gasp. I didn't know he was back. He's not supposed to be fucking back.

"Miss me babe." He flicks the dagger back and forth between his hands and then balances it by the tip of the blade on the edge of his finger. He has that gorgeous smirk on his face as his piercing green eyes lock onto mine. I back up into the front door and he steps forward and plunges the knife into my stomach again. I go to scream but nothing comes out and instead I let out a puff of air. He leans down close to my ear, pushing the knife deeper into me. I try and grab it but his hands pushes me away and they get locked by my side by his body. He presses in closer to me and his stomach sends the knife in at a slow pace.

God, this hurts so fucking much. I'd give anything for Rox to show up, so she could kick his ass. She's already done it once before, so it probably won't be that hard for her to do it again. I sigh, I've always hated Jason, I don't know why I ever dated him. Well there was the fact that he was a part of the council, and he thought with his position he could get with me. Well he's alot like Maverick in that sense, but Jason actually did get a chance, but then he blew it by trying to kill Emily. Then he got banished from the council and the organization and was replaced by Markus.

What the fuck is this bastard doing back here? I thought when I dumped his sorry ass he left for good. I manage to free my arms and I punch him in the chest, the force sends him flying down the hall and into my kitchen straight into the island. I hear something crack when his back connects with it and He still for a moment. Then he lifts his head up and curses at me. "You bitch." He snarls. Jason stands up on wobbly legs and crosses his arms over his chest. "I see you've still got your strength. Interesting." He charges for me, his hurt and possibly broken back healed and forgotten. I bring back my leg and plant it into his chest, he growls but doesn't stop. He swings his arm back getting ready to punch me, in the last second before the hit can land I remove my foot and bound out of the way. I end up halfway up the stairs and Jason looks around confused wondering where I've gone.

Wow, he's gotten stupid.

He spins round on the spot until he sees me on the stairs. His eyes meet mine and he lets out an animalistic growl. Such a bastard.

I run upstairs straight to the bathroom where I left my shotgun and knives, I manage to put a few more shells in my shotgun before he catches up and I put a few bullets in him before he even reaches the bathroom. "What are you doing back Jason?" I dodge one of his punches and I'm slammed straight into the sink when his other fist connects. I clutch my side as I feel it throb. "You're such an ass. Rox was so right about you." His maniacal laughter echoes around the bathroom. I take the chance and punch Jason in the jaw. I feel it break and I smile, but it soon drops when he grabs my neck and yanks me close to him. How cute, he thinks he's got mw stuck, but what he doesn't realise is that I have one of my throwing knives in the hand that's behind his head.

"You think you can hit me with that bloody knife. I don't think so." Okay so he has realised. He pushes me back and I stagger around. I watch as he pulls something out of his coat pocket. I don't know what it is and I don't have time to find out because he stabs it straight into my forehead. I try and grab it but I can't move my arms and I feel helpless as I just dangle there until my world goes black.

I shouldn't be this helpless.

I was stronger than him.

What changed?

"Wake up." Someone hisses in my ear. I crack open my eyes and see forest green. I glance down and see Jason's signature smirk. "You've woke up, good girl." I go to stand up but I still can't feel my arms or legs. He gets to his feet and paces a couple steps backwards. I look around.

"Where the fuck am I?" I say to him. He laughs and falls down onto his back, but before he hits the floor. He vanishes and a gust of window ruffles my hair. I look around but I can't see him.

"I'm over here babe." He's standing near a metal beam at the other side of the room. Why does he always act like an ass around me? He was nice when I first met him and at the beginning of our relationship. But as it progressed he started to get nastier, and eventually he turned into a douche. It really got on my nerves that he was changing who he was for whatever reason.

He moves again and his face is right in front of mine. He's smirking again and I feel like hitting him. I would have already if I could move. What the fuck did he jab into my forehead? "I take it your confused about something." He reaches behind my back and takes something out of the back of my neck. He pulls the pin out and I start to get the feeling back in my legs. I'm officially confused, he put something in my forehead and pulled it out of my neck.

"Darling, would you mind holding this for me." He doesn't give me a chance to respond because he pushes the needle into my middle finger so it sits against the bone. Another needle is put into my neck and I can't hold it in, I scream. My body stats to go numb and I lose the feeling in my legs.

He laughs and backs up a fraction. "Why are you back Jason, you were banished remember." His expression turns sour and he glares at me. I hold his look and glare back just as ferocious.

"Of course I remember it was your fault I was banished in the first place." I scoff and look around the room. It seems to be and empty warehouse. There's nothing in here apart from a few supporting poles and gasoline lamps to lighten up the room around where I'm sitting. I spit in his face when he bends down to look at me.

"What was that for?" I growl and ignore his question he pulls the needle out of my finger. It stings and I stick my finger in my mouth to help. I taste the blood and spit it out. He looks at me in disgust, I can tell he's just itching to tell me something but he doesn't get the chance because a door opens, lightning the room. A man walks wearing a black suit with a vibrant green tie to match his hair.

My body finally goes fully numb and I fall onto my back.

He walks over to us and I can see Jason start to fidget. I smirk, for some reason this man seems to make him nervous. He looks at me and walks over to us. He kneels down infront of me and takes my chin in his hands. He turns my face left and right to get a better look at me. I bite his finger when he lets go. He smiles and kicks me in the stomach.

I grunt.

Now that's a fucking powerful kick, I cough and try to take deeper breathes.

Why the fuck can't Jason put something in me that makes me not feel pain, that would be great. Instead of this stupid thing he injected into me with that needle, all it does is it stops me from moving from the neck down.

Jason backs a couple of steps and leans on his foot to appear more relaxed. I snort and they both look at me. The green haired man raises an eyebrow in question.

"Why's the fucktard over here scared of you?" The stranger grins maliciously and looks at Jason. Jason can't hold his eyes and looks to the floor.

"He knows I could snap him like a twig." I laugh and he growls, but doesn't do anything else to hurt me. "Where's my manners", He faces me and does a small bow, trying to act like a gentleman. But I can tell he's far from it "My names Kyle, it's nice to finally meet you Max." What the fuck, even he knows my name. I groan. For once I wish I could get kidnapped and the guys who took me got the wrong person, so when they pull whatever the fuck they put on my head off they'd be like 'Who the fuck are you' or ' Ah shit, we've got the wrong person. Boss is going to kill us.' then let me go. For once I'd like that to happen, just once. It'd be very entertaining.

"I'll get him, he's rather excited about seeing you again." I raise an eyebrow at him. He's crazy, he's got to be. Because no one else is out there I would've heard them. Well not really but I'd like to think that I would've, it would be super cool if I could. No one would stand a chance against me then.

I watch Kyle leave and the door closes behind him, leaving me and Jason in the dark warehouse room. I look at Jason and he's regained his confident posture. He's twirling his long orange hair around his fingers and he appears to be daydreaming. "Who the fuck was that?" Jason snaps out of the daydream and glares at me. Yeah he's not so scary anymore-not that I thought he was-but you know...ever mind. He walks closer to me and tries to intimidate me by his superior height and stature.

"Why was you scared of him?" I'm kicked in the jaw. Hard. I feel something snap and I wince. Crap, that fucktard broke my jaw. Jason takes a seat on the floor and stares at me.

"I'm not fucking scared." I chuckle but clamp my hand over my mouth when it starts to hurt.

Kyle comes in five minutes later with a man. The other man is taller than Kyle he has long black hair and amber eyes, he's wearing grey slacks and a Jacket to match with no shirt. I gasp. He stops walking a few feet away from me.

My life can't get any worse than it is right now. I curse internally when he looks into my eyes and smiles. His eyes turn into slits and he stalks forward slowly. He's nose touches mine and his eyes watch mine. "It's nice to see you again dear."What is up with all of the guys giving me pet names. It is seriously starting to piss me off. I spare a glance at Jason and he's running out of the building. What a fucking coward, he's all talk around this guy.

He pulls out a gun from his pocket and aims it at my face. "I hope you remember me, it'd be a real shame if you didn't."

This can't be it, I don't want to die. But I can't seem to move, I'm just staring into his amber eyes with tears pouring down my face. "I'll be sure to tell the lovely Roxanne and miss Emily that you said goodbye."

I turn my head to look at the door, hoping and waiting for someone to come and save me. Just one person who can help. Even if it's fucking Jason, I wouldn't care. I just don't want to die. I can't, I would be leaving Emily and Roxanne. My friends at the council and my family, well what's left of them and if they remember me. I let out a choked sob and stare at him. He's so fucking calm. His long black hair is blown away from his face and I see the scar he has running down on the left side of his face. It's a smooth line running from his hair line straight to his chin. If only I could move then maybe I could cut him again and escape. I scoff. I'd never win, I can't.

Well, I've had a good life, I only wish that I didn't take that mission and leave it on a very bad note with Roxanne. I hope she can forgive me for all the shit I've put her through.

Goodbye.

He pulls the trigger.

What I didn't witness was the screaming of Rox and Emily as they charged in a few minutes later to rescue me. And they bravely succeeded in killing Kyle and _him_ only to see my lifeless dead body lying on the floor in a puddle of my own red blood.


End file.
